


Снежная история

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Снежная история

Водитель собрал деньги за проезд, включил в салоне печку, вырулил из автостанции, проехал мимо ряда магазинчиков у остановки и намертво встал в пробке у светофора. 

За окном голубое небо стремительно становилось серым, четкие линии фонарей и силуэтов расплывались – вечерело. Алиса восхищенно посмотрела на палитру красок, которой сиял город, и вырубилась: свою сыграли тепло и накопившаяся за неделю усталость. Ехать до деревни предстояло почти четыре часа, поэтому спать можно было со спокойной совестью. 

Проснулась Алиса уже в кромешной тьме. В салоне приглушенно горели огоньки у самого пола да у нескольких пассажиров светились гаджеты. За окном была ночь и трасса через лес. Свет высоких фонарей то и дело выхватывал из черноты огромные ветви старых елей. 

А еще на улице бушевала метель. Наверное, и просто стоять, подставив лицо снегу, было бы как-то тревожно. А маршрутка мчалась навстречу ветру на вполне себе немаленькой скорости. А потому белые хлопья летели, летели и летели, словно выпущенные из снежной рогатки. От странной, почти гипнотической жути этой картины Алиса на минуту закрыла глаза. 

А когда открыла их, то на секунду даже зависла, подумав, что это какой-то внезапный сон. С правой стороны, там, где сидела Алиса, снег летел огромными, размером с развернутый носовой платок, комьями. 

В первый момент невиданное зрелище напугало: казалось, эти комья просто вылетали из тьмы и гнались за маршруткой. А потом Алиса поняла: слипшийся снег слетал с деревьев, падал на крышу маршрутки, а потом, под силой притяжения, уже обрушивался на землю. А поскольку авто на огромной скорости ехало вперед, создавалось ощущения полета странных снежных масс. 

Плюмс, плюмс, плюмс… Кроме тихого гудения приборов, в маршрутке больше ничего не было слышно. Но Алиса почти явно представляла себе этот звук, с которым комья разбивались об землю. Завороженная, убаюканная, почти загипнотизированная, она снова начала засыпать, когда явственно услышала другой звук – звук удара. Огромный снежный ком с размаху влепился в окно, у которого сидела Алиса. Несколько минут напротив ее лица висело нечто, отдаленно напоминающее оскаленную, злобную рожу. А потом снежный рисунок потерял свою четкость и медленно сполз ниже, на железный бок маршрутки. 

\- О Господи! – прошептала Алиса и едва удержалась, чтобы не перекрестится. 

И тут же, словно в ответ на ее страхи, в стекло врезался еще один ком, еще более ужасный, чем предыдущий. В узких провалах-глазах огнями фонарей сияла ненависть, рот скалился острыми зубами, грозясь порвать, убить, уничтожить. А потом, озарив ненавистью, лицо сползло вниз, вслед за предыдущим.

\- У меня просто разыгралось воображение, - хриплым шепотом сказала Алиса и даже, для убедительности, попыталась рассмеяться. 

На странные, даже страшные звуки, которые вылетели у нее изо рта, оглянулся сидевший впереди парень, от неожиданности даже оторвавшийся от своей игрушки, в которую ловко рубился, коротая дорожное время. 

Алиса покраснела и отвернулась к окну.

«Успокойся!» - мысленно приказала она себе. – «Не параной! Это всего лишь снег! И мое расшалившееся воображение! Неделя была сложной, вот и мерещится всякая дрянь!»

Несколько минут дорога продолжалась спокойно: все тот же пустынное шоссе, вековой лес вокруг и снег, который и не думал прекращаться. 

«Вот видишь», - подбодрила себя Алиса, - «все хорошо же! Нет ни ничего страшного, ни ничего необычного. Все как обычно зимой».

И тут ей в глаза бросилось то, что заставило волосы встать дыбом и зашевелиться. Не снег, собираясь в комья, скатывался с маршрутки. Комья, странным образом подпрыгивая вверх, гнались за маршруткой. Если присмотреться, это было отчетливо видно: вот два-три маленьких снежка, собираясь в единый комок, группируются и подпрыгивают вверх, где-то на уровне колеса. Вот два-три таких комка соединяются между собой и подпрыгивают на уровень окна. И уже потом два-три комка объединяются в один большой ком и изо всех сил лупят в маршрутку – окно, основание крыши, дверь или бока, куда достанут. 

Бум, бум, бум… От очередного, особенно удачного удара маршрутка содрогнулась и немного вильнула. 

Алиса захотела закричать, но так и не смогла выдавить из себя ни звука. Потому что, присмотревшись, увидела, что за маршруткой несется несколько десятков таких комков. И что они, яростно скалясь темными провалами, все сильнее и сильнее разгоняются, стараясь сбить маршрутку с дороги. 

\- Черт! – ругнулся водитель.

И тут же маршрутку крутануло, повело. 

\- Что-то случилось? – не отрываясь от телефона, спросил сидевший впереди парень.

\- Дорога жуткая, метель, лед, - сквозь зубы прошипел водитель. 

\- Так замедляйся, чего гонишь? – вставила пять копеек бабка в темной шубе. – Хочешь, чтобы мы разбились?

Маршрутка начала притормаживать. Тряхнуло раз, другой, третий. Водитель опять ругнулся, на это раз еще жестче. 

Белые комья, словно почуяв, что добыча засомневалась, ослабела и замедляется, усилили напор. Теперь они скакали уже без паузы, не стараясь собраться в особенно большие группы, но сила их ударов увеличивалась. Теперь маршрутку качало из стороны в сторону, словно корабль в шторм, причем интенсивность стихии явно усиливалась.

\- Тормози! Тормози! – закричала бабка. – Тормози, пропадем же!

\- Гони! Гони! Гони! – Алиса выплюнула первое слово, словно кляп. Дальше кричать уже было легко. – Только не останавливайся! Нет! 

Все в салоне, в том числе и водитель, на секунду обернулись к ней. Алиса уже открыла рот, чтобы рассказать про комки и их атаки, но тут маршрутка пошла юзом, закрутилась, перевернулась и полетела в кювет. Снежные комки стаей кинулись вслед за ней.


End file.
